


Happiness Consists of Getting Enough Sleep

by Rachello344



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Hypnos is romanceable in my heart, Kissing, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Hypnos has been in love with Zagreus for as long as he can remember, as long as he's needed to sleep, unlike the other gods of the underworld.  Not that he can say anything.  Zagreus is leaving, after all.  Leaving and leaving and leaving.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Happiness Consists of Getting Enough Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> They don't wanna make Hypnos romanceable? That's okay. I'll do it myself.
> 
> I wrote this yesterday at work, and gave it a quick onceover today (at work), so if you notice any typos, lemme know!
> 
> I hope you like it! And I'd love to know if you have any favorite lines or favorite moments! ;P Enjoy!

Hypnos knew that he should pretend to check his little list, okay? He _knew_. He knew Lord Hades would be mad, not to mention Mom’s disappointment. But here in the land of dreams, he didn’t need to see Thanatos flirting with Zagreus. He could lie back in a meadow he’d seen in a shepherd’s dream once, and he could pretend it was all just a dream. 

Thanatos _knew_ , was the thing. They were close when they were young, shocking as that seemed now. Nyx’s youngest sons, adopted and not. Thick as thieves. Inseparable. Trailing after Charon to see if they could get a rise out of him, playing pranks on each other, hiding from the king and their mother. 

“I want to marry Zagreus when we grow up,” Hypnos had admitted once, hiding with Thanatos under their covers. “I love him.” 

Thanatos stared with wide eyes. “You should tell him.” 

Hypnos shook his head, urgency clear. “No, no, I _can’t_. Not until we’re older. It’s _important_.” 

Older now, regretting that confession, Hypnos couldn’t remember why waiting was so important. It couldn’t have made that much of a difference, could it? Hypnos was always going to lose to Thanatos, Zagreus was always going to try to leave them, and Hypnos would remain alone. So why couldn’t he at least tell him how he felt? How he _still_ felt, despite himself? 

Instead, he got to sit around and watch Zagreus return from increasingly bizarre and violent deaths dealt out to him in the chambers above. 

He opened his eyes in reality and fumbled his list. Why was he awake? What had— 

“ _Redacted_?” he read off his list. His brow furrowed. “What’s a _redacted_? I’ve never seen this before.” Countless deaths, unending souls, and not _one_ redacted. He looked up at Zagreus. Zagreus had a funny expression on his face. Wry, maybe. Self-deprecating. 

“Something I should have anticipated.” 

Hypnos wrinkled his nose. Whatever _that_ meant. “I don’t even have any advice to give you,” he complained instead with an exaggerated pout. “I guess, try harder next time? That hardly seems good enough, though…” 

Zagreus snorted. When Hypnos raised his head again, Zagreus was looking away, one hand covering his smile. “Good enough for me. I’ll try harder, Hypnos. Thanks.” He turned back, shooting him a grin. “And here. For always, uh… supporting me.” Zagreus pressed a Nectar into Hypnos’s hands. 

Hypnos laughed. “Always glad to support our prince!” 

_Even when he’s trying to leave us all behind._

That’s what the mortals did, wasn’t it? Let their loves go, and hope they’d return one day? Hypnos had seen enough of Achilles’s dreams to figure that out. Not to mention their king, though he slept very seldom. 

Hypnos let his eyes drift back closed, watching Zagreus run off to leave them all again. It was cold comfort that not even Thanatos seemed to be enough to hold him here. At least they were all losing. First, their queen. Now, their prince. Maybe the king wanted to leave them, too. 

Hypnos slept. 

* * *

“Don’t think you can’t be replaced,” Thanatos scolded. "Any shade could do what you do."

Hypnos only barely kept from laughing. “They’ll have the best job in the underworld!” 

Thanatos’s disgust was clear. Good. “Don’t come crying to me if this gets you fired.” 

“Don’t worry,” Hypnos said brightly. “I won’t!” He was still grinning madly when Thanatos disappeared. Maybe he’d think twice before trying to scold Hypnos on his _work ethic_. Asshole. Hypnos wanted to see him working two jobs. 

Humans died easily, but they _all_ slept daily. 

“What was that about?” Zagreus asked, brow furrowed in concern. 

Hypnos jolted, fumbling with his scroll. His eyes widened. “ _Natural causes_?” Hypnos looked up, searching the prince’s face. “What does that mean? Natural causes?” 

Zagreus looked _sad_. “It means you’ll be seeing a lot more of me, mate.” 

Hypnos couldn’t stop the smile from forming. “Really? Well, that’s not so bad then, is it? I mean, seeing me has to be the highlight of your every death, right?” 

Zagreus laughed and looked surprised about it. “Do you know, it actually is?” His smile didn’t fade, the earlier sadness gone. “And, for what it’s worth, I think your work ethic is just fine.” He winked. “Have a good nap.” 

Hypnos’s heart tripped over itself in his chest. His cheeks felt warm. Oh no. “See you soon!” He waved, trying valiantly to ignore the way his other hand shook where it was hidden in his quilt. 

Zagreus waved back, flames rising and falling in his wake. 

Hypnos frowned down at his list. Natural causes? He rubbed at his lower lip. Did that mean… Did that mean Zagreus _couldn’t_ leave? Was he tied to their realm as Hypnos and his family were? 

Hypnos squeezed his eyes shut against the ever-rising hope swelling within his chest. Hopes were only made to be dashed, he knew, but his traitorous heart refused to absorb that particular lesson. 

He gripped his quilt tighter. Zagreus might not be lost to them after all… 

* * *

Hypnos popped in and out of the mortals’ dreams on light feet, silently observing. Most of the dreams were about food, safety, warmth, and sex. The nightmares were mostly about war, famine, cold, and loneliness. 

Not for the first time, Hypnos wished he knew exactly what was happening on the surface to trouble the mortals so. There were more and more nightmares occurring by the day, it seemed. Fears of the dark amplified. Fears of the cold, and a yawning kind of hunger that could never be satisfied. 

Even in their sleep, they prayed to gods who seemed content to allow their charges to suffer. Hypnos soothed where he could, shifting the tides of the dreams for those who radiated exhaustion. 

Sometimes, Hypnos thought it would be kinder to keep them all here within his domain. He could protect them here, keep them comfortable and safe and content. 

But then, he considered Zagreus and his single-minded drive to escape, to _live_. It was rather mortal of him, despite his divinity. Hypnos admired that about him, and about the humans under his partial care. So he let them wake every morning, as rested as he could get them, and hoped that the other gods would heed their prayers sooner than later. 

Hypnos started awake and looked around. What had woken him? 

Zagreus was standing just outside the waters of the Styx, gaze distant and subdued. His eyes were sad. _Natural causes_ again. Had he been able to find his mother? Unable? Which would be worse? 

“Something wrong, highness?” Hypnos asked. 

Zagreus’s head snapped up, and it took a moment for his expression to lose some of its despondence. “Hi, Hypnos.” Zagreus closed the distance, his stride slower than the usual energetic flare he had. Even the flames on his feet seemed weaker. 

“Come on, you’ve died more painfully than this, right?” Hypnos tried. His heart ached. 

Zagreus chuckled, but it was flat. “You’re not wrong there.” 

“So then what’s the matter?” Hypnos forced a grin. “Maybe I can give you some helpful advice!” 

Zagreus sighed. “My mother, she told me to stop coming. Says it’s not safe, as if it ever was for me. I… I don’t know what to do.” 

“Your mom doesn’t wanna talk to you either? We have that in common,” Hypnos said with a brightness he didn’t feel. 

Zagreus’s gaze seemed to cut straight through him, past the façade and past the smiles and jokes. Hypnos swallowed thickly. “I don’t know that I believe that. My experience with mothers is fairly limited, but I think they all want to have a relationship their children, even if it’s not always what they think is best.” 

“So then what’s the issue? Just go see her again.” Not that Hypnos would bother taking his own advice. The rejection wasn’t worth it, really. “Not like she can stop you, right?” 

Zagreus blinked. “Right. You’re right.” He brightened. “I’ll just have to go back. Thanks, Hypnos!” Zagreus tossed him a Nectar; Hypnos almost dropped it. Hypnos watched him go, cheeks warmer than ever. 

Their prince could certainly be cruel in his own way. 

Hypnos clutched the Nectar to his chest. It didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t. 

* * *

Hypnos steeled his nerve. He had to at least _try_. Everyone else got to talk to Mom, and she was _right there_ , and he _missed_ her. He’d just explain why he was always sleeping. He’d explain his duty to the mortals on the surface, and how hard it was to watch over them _and_ the new arrivals at the same time. 

Zagreus could convince his mother to return to the underworld; he could convince his mom to hear him out. 

“Mom, I’m _tired_. I’m the god of _sleep_. I can’t stay awake like the rest of you; it isn’t _possible_. I’ve been _trying_.” Hypnos clenched his hands. That wasn’t how he wanted to explain it at all. 

“My child, we have discussed this. Until you show responsibility and independence, I will not assist you further.” Her frown was disapproving. Hypnos flinched to see it. “And do not use such informal address. It is unbecoming.” 

Hypnos dropped his head. “Yes, Mother. I understand. But I don’t think you do; I _need_ to sleep!” 

“I believe you have work to do,” his mom said instead. 

Hypnos fled back to his post, fighting down the tears. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t some godling anymore. He was a grown god. 

A treacherous tear escaped, and he scrubbed it hastily away. 

“I don’t mean to meddle,” Zagreus said quietly, “but what were you trying to explain to Lady Nyx?” 

Hypnos swallowed around his panic, breath coming faster. How much had the prince _seen_? “If you don’t mean to meddle, then don’t ask meddling questions.” 

Zagreus stared, shock evident. His jaw set in its usual stubborn way. “Fine, then, I am definitely meddling. My friend is upset. Is it so wrong of me to ask about it? You’ve done the same for me countless times now.” 

_Because I’m in love with you_ , Hypnos couldn’t say. “It’s different. Look, we’re not all meant to have good family connections, I guess.” 

“I’m not willing to accept that, and I don’t think you are either, or you wouldn’t have been over there at all.” 

Hypnos looked away. He couldn’t argue with that. 

“What’s it like, sleeping?” Zagreus asked, jumping into a new conversation without so much as a by-your-leave. 

Hypnos turned back to him in confusion, struggling to catch up. “What?” 

“I’ve never slept before. What’s it like?” Zagreus repeated. 

Hypnos answered warily. “It’s restful and leaves you feeling energized. Mortals often dream. The dreams can help with the quality of their sleep, but there are… bad dreams, too. Those often interrupt the sleep before it’s done what it’s meant to.” He looked away. “The gods dream, too, on occasion. And the dead, should they choose it.” 

Zagreus straightened, realization crossing his face. “ _No sleep except to dream_ ,” he said under his breath. “So the mortals require sleep? In order to live?” 

Hypnos nodded. “Not enough sleep, and they’ll die. Too much sleep, and they’ll die. It’s a careful balance.” 

Zagreus looked impressed. “You and Thanatos aren’t brothers for nothing.” He whistled lowly. Hypnos tried not to feel annoyed at the comparison. “But, when I remember how you helped me before… Well, I think between the two of you, I’d be more afraid of what you could do if you had a mind to.” 

Hypnos blinked, irritation forgotten. “Uh, what?” 

Zagreus shrugged. “Thanatos doesn’t cause things to die, he just removes the spirit from the body, right?” 

“Right,” Hypnos agreed slowly. 

“So, between the two of you, you’re the most dangerous. Most of the souls Thanatos is reaping are Ares’s and Demeter’s handiwork. But you… You could kill them all, couldn’t you?” 

Hypnos flushed. “I wouldn’t do that to them. Even if sometimes…” He shook his head. “Well, the surface is… a bad place to be, right now. I provide what solace I can, but there’s little I can do. And less still when I’m standing _here_.” 

“You work while you’re sleeping,” Zagreus realized. “You’re _doing your job_.” 

“Yes,” Hypnos said, rubbing his eyes. “Both of them.” 

Zagreus’s expression turned calculating, shrewd. His red eye seemed to glow. “If you were to stop sleeping… What would happen?” 

“I’d be exhausted.” Hypnos yawned. “And after a while, the mortals might become unable to sleep either.” 

“How long can mortals go without sleep?” 

Hypnos shrugged. “I haven’t tested it, but not long. After a few days, they begin hallucinating, among other things.” 

Zagreus nodded. “They want you awake, I think you should give them what they want.” 

Hypnos narrowed his eyes. “At the expense of the mortals?” 

“Only for a little while,” he insisted, raising his hands. “Look, they don’t understand what you do, right? So show them. Make your role clear.” 

Hypnos bit his lip. “I don’t want the mortals to suffer.” He looked down. “Maybe… If I put them all to sleep ahead of time, I could sustain that without sleeping for a little while.” 

Zagreus laughed, but it was nervous. “Seriously? All the mortals? Just like that?” 

“Just like that,” Hypnos agreed. “It’s easier with mortals. Hardly any work at all.” 

“I’m telling you, mate,” Zagreus breathed. “ _Dangerous_.” His eyes glowed with something Hypnos couldn’t recognize. He shivered. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” Hypnos asked. 

Zagreus winked. “I’ll see you soon.” 

* * *

Hypnos ignored the urge to sleep. With the mortals cushioned in dreams, it was easier than before. He wasn’t worrying about them while they were completely in his care. He only hoped they were safe from the elements. 

“Your majesty,” Thanatos was saying, “I don’t understand it. Lord Ares is still minding his front, but no one is fighting, and no one is dying. A few people have died of cold or of hunger, but I don’t even need the help of Lord Hermes right now.” 

“What are the mortals doing?” Hades boomed. 

Thanatos hesitated. “They’re sleeping, sir.” 

Hypnos could feel several pairs of eyes land on him, but he kept his smile firm and easy on his face. “Welcome to the House of Hades,” he greeted Zagreus brightly. 

Zagreus snorted and shot him a wink, but otherwise remained silent. 

Hypnos hummed to himself as he minded his list. No new arrivals for the time being, but plenty of grievances to manage once Hades resumed hearing them. 

* * *

On the third day, his mom approached him. “My child, I have heard from your brothers that the mortals yet sleep. Is this your doing?” 

Hypnos nodded cheerfully. “Yep! See, I couldn’t figure out how to manage their sleeping with staying awake here in the house, so I decided to put them all to sleep. Now I can give all of my attention to my job here.” He smiled. “That’s what everyone kept asking me for, right?” 

His mom’s concern was palpable. “Sometimes,” she said slowly, “I see more of my parent in you than myself or your father.” 

“Really?” Hypnos tipped his head. She never spoke about her parent. “In what way?” 

She sighed. “This is… exactly the kind of thing they are known for, my child.” Her eyes were warm, but somewhere between wistful and sad. “You have given us what we asked you for with consequences we did not anticipate.” 

Hypnos watched her warily. “I _need_ to sleep, Mom. It’s more important than this.” He gestured vaguely. “Any shade could do what I’m doing now, but no one else can ensure the mortals sleep correctly.” 

“I see that now, my child.” Her expression was gentle. “I apologize. I should have listened when you tried to explain. No one here requires sleep, and so we forget how important your domain is for those on the surface.” 

Hypnos felt the tension drain out of him. “ _Thank you_ ,” he breathed. “Does that mean I can go back to sleep? Let the mortals go back to their lives?” 

“Yes. Lord Hades and I have already discussed it.” She touched his shoulder. “You are hereby released from your duties to the House.” 

His scroll and quill vanished from his hands. He felt lighter than he had in centuries. “I can still…” _stay here_ , he couldn’t finish, afraid to ask. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

“Of course, child. There are those who would miss the levity your presence brings.” Her eyes slid over to where Lord Hades was bent over his desk. 

Hypnos laughed. “Somehow I doubt that,” he admitted. 

But his mom’s expression didn’t change. She was serious. “And yet,” she said. She bowed her head. “Rest, my child, and release your hold on the mortals in your care. I believe they’ve slept enough by now.” 

Hypnos curled up on the comfy couch beneath him, letting himself settle on the cushions, and fell asleep. 

* * *

Hypnos yawned awake, feeling better rested than he had since he was a godling without any of his responsibilities. He stretched, utterly content. 

“Look, Zag,” Thanatos was saying from the other side of the wall. His good mood shattered. “I shouldn’t have been so dismissive, but you were leaving us behind, and you didn’t even say good bye.” 

“Why would I… Thanatos, you’re on the surface all the time,” Zagreus said slowly. “I didn’t think we would never meet again. I said good bye to the people I knew wouldn’t be able to leave here to visit me.” 

Hypnos felt his brows draw together. He could remember his own good bye with perfect clarity. The regret on Zagreus’s face, the insistence that it was necessary, the desire to finally meet his birth mother. He could remember his regret at being the reason Zagreus knew of his parentage at all, being the reason that their beloved prince was so dead set on leaving them all behind. 

And Thanatos had been left in the dark? He hadn’t known about the first attempt at all? Not like he’d been around much in those early days of planning anyway, but he hadn’t been _completely_ absent. 

Hypnos flushed. Zagreus trusted him with his secrets. He trusted him more than the ever reliable Thanatos, even. His much praised sense of duty to the House finally a detriment. Hypnos tried to keep the smug and spiteful pleasure from showing on his face. 

“Isn’t that convenient,” Thanatos scoffed. 

“Believe me or don’t, Than,” Zagreus said, and he sounded aggravated. “Why’d you even bring this up, anyway?” 

There was a long stretch of silence. Hypnos strained to hear, but nothing was forthcoming. 

Until: “I’m sorry,” Zagreus said. 

“I understand,” Thanatos said tightly. 

A moment later, Zagreus rounded the corner. He looked puzzled and a little down. Hypnos waited for him to glance his way and gave a little wave. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

Zagreus ran a hand through his hair. “Do you know, I don’t know?” He sighed heavily. “Do you have a minute?” 

Hypnos nodded. He was better rested than ever. He had many minutes. He floated up. “Where to, highness?” 

“Are my chambers okay?” 

“Sure,” Hypnos chirped. He floated after the prince, and he did not think about being alone with the prince in his chambers. He was his friend. It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean anything at all. 

Zagreus gestured at a comfy couch like the one in the main hall and waited until Hypnos was floating above it. Hypnos looked around, surprised by how luxurious his bed looked when Zagreus had never slept. He swallowed thickly. He wanted to know what it felt like, how soft it was, how warm. 

Zagreus began to pace, snapping Hypnos back to the conversation at hand. “Did you know Thanatos has feelings for me?” 

Hypnos considered his options. He could claim ignorance, plausible. Or he could tell the truth. He watched Zagreus continue to pace. He didn’t want to lie. “Yep,” he said. 

Zagreus shot him a surprised look. “Really?” 

“He isn’t exactly subtle.” Hypnos leaned back. “He’s been flirting with you for _ages_.” He hoped his bitterness and jealousy weren’t audible. 

Zagreus winced. “Honestly, I didn’t notice. He’s been kind of a jerk about it.” 

“That’s my brother for you.” Hypnos rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen how he talked to me about work. That was him doing _concern_ , if you can believe it.” 

Zagreus grimaced. “Some concern.” He sighed. “Before I started my escape attempts, I would have responded differently, I think, but… Well, that ship has sailed. We’re too different now.” 

“Really?” Hypnos didn’t know what his face was doing, but he hoped beyond hope that it wasn’t too revealing. 

“Really.” He scratched the back of his head, eyes darting away. “And, I mean, it doesn’t help matters that…” His tan cheeks grew ruddy, his blush stretching to his ears. “ _Anyway_ , the problem is, we are friends, aren’t we? Than and I? That isn’t going to change, is it?” 

Hypnos considered him seriously. “Thanatos will move on,” he said. “He hasn’t been in love with you all that long, in the grand scheme of things. He’s spent more time as your friend than as a potential lover.” 

Zagreus relaxed. “Good. That’s… That’s good.” 

“Besides, it’s not like he’s without suitors,” he continued, flippant. “If you’d seen what I had, you’d blush from head to toe, highness.” 

“No, really? People dream of Than?” 

Hypnos waggled his eyebrows. “Not people. _Gods_.” One god in particular, frankly. Not that his brother seemed to notice, oblivious as he was. Maybe he’d give Ares a little push when next he slept. 

Zagreus’s eyebrows rose. “Gods, huh…?” His entire face declared his intent to meddle. “That’s… useful information to have.” 

“Would you dream about anyone in particular if you slept?” Hypnos asked, the words tripping out unbidden. Zagreus blushed again, silver tongue tripping over clumsy and unbelievable denials. Hypnos felt his eyes widen. “So there _is_ someone,” he gasped. “Who are they? Chthonic? Olympian? Shade? Mortal?” 

Zagreus coughed. “I, uh. I hardly know. I’ve never slept,” he said, laughing uncomfortably. 

Hypnos shook his head. “No, no, you definitely thought of someone just now, I know you did! You can tell me! I swear I won’t say a word of it to anyone!” 

His lips pressed together, the blush growing impossibly deeper. He shook his head. 

“So it’s definitely someone I know, then,” Hypnos guessed. “It’s not Than… I heard you and Meg were getting along again, but I also know she’s had her eye on Dusa, so it’s neither of them…” 

“Meg and Dusa?” Zagreus asked, surprised. “Good for them! They suit each other.” 

“Don’t they?” Hypnos beamed. “You’ve been spending an awful lot of time getting Achilles and Orpheus back with their respective loves, so it’s probably not either of them…” He tipped his head to one side. “You see a shade named Sisyphus quite a lot, don’t you?” 

“Sure?” Zagreus seemed confused. 

“It’s not him, then.” Hypnos tapped his cheek, thinking through everyone they knew. It wouldn’t be a parent, not with Zagreus. It wasn’t likely an Olympian, because Hypnos likely knew them, too… “It’s not Charon, is it? Because he is in a deeply committed relationship with his ‘work friend,’ last I heard, and I doubt that’ll change any time this age, knowing him.” 

“No,” Zagreus said weakly. “No, it isn’t Charon.” 

Hypnos crossed his arms. “I’m out of guesses,” he complained. “Who is it?” 

“You’re sure you want to know?” His eyes were wary, but resigned. 

He nodded. “Please? I’m very good at keeping secrets, you know.” 

“I know.” Zagreus’s smile was soft. He looked down at Hypnos with an expression he couldn’t begin to decipher. “It’s you.” 

Hypnos laughed. “Very funny, highness. Be serious.” 

“I am.” 

Hypnos faltered. He stared. But Zagreus gazed steadily down at him, not wavering for a moment. He… meant it? Seriously? Hypnos felt his cheeks heat. His heart pounded in his chest. “Oh,” he breathed. 

“I’m not expecting anything, you know,” Zagreus said. “Nothing needs to change. You’re my dear friend, and I don’t want things to become awkward just because I’m in love with you.” 

Hypnos failed to stifle a giggle. He felt mad, his head empty but for the words _in love with you_ in Zagreus’s perfect voice. He covered his mouth, but he still couldn’t stop giggling. “You—Why would anything change? I’ve been in love with you the whole time, and things have continued on just fine!” 

“What? Wait, no, but I… For how long?” 

Hypnos kicked his legs, beaming up at him. “I told Thanatos I wanted to marry you when we were still godlings.” He tipped his head to one side. “I came to regret telling him that, but it’s always been true anyway.” 

Zagreus blinked slowly, processing. “You love me?” 

“Always have,” he agreed readily. It felt amazing to say it out loud. “I’ve always loved you,” he said again, for the novelty of it. 

“You helped me to leave!” Zagreus accused. 

“You wanted to go!” Hypnos shrugged. “What was I supposed to do? I’m not gonna _trap_ you here! You’d be miserable, and then I would be, too.” 

“But—Leaving, I wouldn’t have seen you again.” 

“I know.” Hypnos forced a smile. “Believe me. I know. You were always so frustrated, but I was so happy to see you fail. It meant I got to see you again, even if only one more time.” 

“Oh,” Zagreus breathed. He grabbed Hypnos by the collar and tugged him into a firm kiss. Hypnos clutched at his upper arms, reeling under the onslaught. 

“Wow,” he gasped when Zagreus pulled away. He felt drunk, dizzy and delighted. “ _Wow_. Do that again.” 

Zagreus grinned, teeth flashing, red eye glinting. “You couldn’t stop me if you tried,” he murmured, resealing their mouths.

Hypnos couldn’t think of any reason he would want to and clung to his shoulders and kissed the god he loved. The god who loved him. 

“ _Wow_.” 


End file.
